


Day 2 - Rain

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: IgNyx Week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Galahdans heavily worshiping Ramuh, Kinda, Large age gap, M/M, Nyx please communicate with your boyfriend a little, but like a nice mess, it's important to me I guess, momentary anxiety over this age gap, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Throughout their relationship Ignis and Nyx have had two constants.





	Day 2 - Rain

In the two years in which he's been seeing, and then dating, Nyx Ulric there have always been two constants.

The phrase “Meet me after dark.” and the rain.

Far more often than the rains come one or the other of them has work to do all day, and often late into the night.

The Glaive says it first, when he has to reschedule a lunch meeting with the advisor. Nyx texts to cancel a polite twenty minutes ahead of time and then tacks on a simple phrase.

“Meet me after dark.”

Ignis feels himself blush at that for some reason. They've always seen each other during their lunch break at work, so meeting after work seems, for some reason, much more intimate.

It goes on from there, only seeing each other at work, indoors, or at night, usually on the patio of a little coffee shop not far from the Citadel.

When they first begin truly dating, as they lay in bed after a late night watching movies and eating horribly unhealthy takeout, while half asleep in Nyx's arms at the Glaive's small apartment, Ignis says something utterly embarrassing.

“I only see you outside at night... Are you a vampire or something?”

The older man laughs softly and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“You got me. I'm just waiting for the perfect time to seduce you into a dark alley and drink your blood.”

For a moment Ignis entertains the idea of it, but he finds it more arousing than frightening so he turns his brain quickly away from it.

“Oh very funny. I'm quite embarrassed about that. I apologize.”

Nyx gently pets his hair and shakes his head.

“Nah, it's fine. Guess I have to take you on a date before dark some day. Make time for me on Monday, a long lunch?”

Ignis smiles and nods, feeling his heart beat fast at the prospect.

“I'll be sure to make it work.”

They sleep that night, spend that weekend together among Nyx's friends and family giving Ignis the time to get to know them all.

The youngest of the group, an outwardly prickly, silver-haired woman of average height that warms to her friends when she thinks he isn't watching, is two years his senior.

In close following are an outwardly flirtatious tall blond man with a Galahdan braid and bead, wild eyes and a quick tongue, four years his senior, and a disarmingly beautiful brunette woman also of average height with a sharp gaze and a sharper wit, five years his senior.

Upwards even from that is a large man sporting his own braids and beads and a generally friendly demeanor, a year older than Nyx and fifteen years Ignis's senior.

There are others, a larger branching circle of friends all tight-knit and supportive, but these specific few seemed more like family than friends.

He learns by the end of the weekend that the blond is, by adoption, Nyx's son.

He's a little shocked when it forces him to realize how large the age gap between himself and his boyfriend is. It makes him question the dynamic.

Nyx is perceptive, he takes Iggy's hand, takes him aside, and gently murmurs to him.

“I know they're a lot to take in. Do you need to take a break?”

Ignis can't help the nervous laugh that bubbles up.

“It's not them, they are marvelous, if eccentric.” He pauses, takes a deep breath, and continues. “You have a son four years older than me. It made me realize that to you... It's very likely I appear to be a child.”

Nyx just stares for a moment before he shakes himself a bit and shakes his head.

“You are one of the most wonderful people I know, and I swear I haven't seen you as a child ever in the year and a half that I've known you.”

The younger man blushes a bit as he thinks about that statement. He'd been barely 18 when they'd first begun working in proximity as he'd joined the Crownsguard who often trained with the Kingsglaive.

“I apologize, Nyx. I doubted myself far more than I doubted you.”

“It's ok. I didn't think about how meeting my kid would effect you. I'm sorry. I really should have told you I had a kid, huh?”

“Perhaps some warning in the future, please.”

“You got it.”

Just then, the dark clouds that had hung around in patches all day converged on each other and the first drops of rain fell.

In no time it was a downpour and Ignis immediately rushes for the awning of a nearby shop. But when he looks beside him he discovers Nyx has not followed.

He hears laughter, the deep rich sound of the blond son first, followed by the others, until there is a chorus of laughter and the splash of boots on the wet concrete.

The Galahdans have begun dancing in the rainstorm, arms upwards and heads back, seemingly in reverence of the rain.

The owner of the shop, an old woman spattered with Galahdan tattoos and leaning heavily on an intricate wooden cane, speaks firmly beside him quite suddenly. He'll admit to being startled by it.

“Ramuh blesses our meeting you. You should revel in it with us, while you're young enough to.”

She laughs, a full sound that seems far younger than she is, at her own statement.

A hand is suddenly in his and he turns to see Nyx, soaking wet and grinning at him.

“Come on. Dance with us.”

When Iggy nods he's pulled out into the rain and led through a dance, it's not hard to follow and as he moved through the steps with Nyx he begins to feel the pulse of the raindrops like music.

And then they're singing, young, old, tone-deaf or not. Everyone in the square is singing to the storm.

He doesn't know the words, and so he dances with Nyx and listens to the song and just lets the magnitude of the moment wash over him like the deluge of rain.

And there, in the puddles forming in the street, as the song ends, Nyx slows their dance to a simple whirl of bodies in tandem and in a close motion the older man stops their dance and they share their first kiss.

Ignis never thought he'd love the rain so much as he does right then.


End file.
